Wrinkle in Time Part 3
by cashfan
Summary: Mulder and Scully continue on in Part 3.


Shreveport, LA

Gateway Hospital

7:30 p.m.

Skinner had dropped Mrs. Scully off at the hospital entrance and looped around to find a parking space.

"Can I help you?" the older woman at the front desk asked.

"My daughter was admitted and I would like to know if I can see her? Her name is Dana Scully," she replied, concerned.

"She's in room 313 in I.C.U. You can find the elevator down the hall to your right," she and pointed the direction which she was located.

"Thank you."

Maggie Scully stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall, looking for the correct room number. Skinner wanted to see the doctor that was attending to the agents when they had arrived at the hospital. He quickly found him and brought him back to Agent Scully's room to answer Mrs. Scully's questions.

Maggie Scully walked over to Dana's beside and picked up her hand, giving it a light squeeze, but her daughter did not respond. Mrs. Scully studied the life support machine hooked up to her daughter, trying to internalize the data the EKG machine spewed. Mrs. Scully then noticed that the hospital room housed another patient. As she walked toward the other bed, she quickly identified the other patient. With the tenderness of a mother, she ran three fingers over the bruise on Mulder's face. He seemed to be doing worse than her daughter, but she knew both were in terrible shape. The door opened, allowing the doctor and Skinner to enter, startling her out of her worrying.

"I'm Dr. Thomas Vercetti."

"How are they doing?" Maggie asked skipping the introductions.

"Well, they have been unconscious since they arrived. The results of their physical exam are quite remarkable, no broken bones, no fractures, but there is some bruising to Mr. Mulder's face, which coincides with his head injury. Ms. Scully has minor bruising. She also received a blow to the head. There is some swelling on her forehead, which would indicate it, but not as severe as Mr. Mulder's. We've done CAT scans and found minor swelling on the brain but we've given them some antibiotics to help with the healing process. All they need now is some rest; we'll be monitoring them around the clock. I've seen people recover within several days from a blow to the head but praying for the both of them is what they need now. If you need anything the nurse will be right down the hall."

"Thanks, Dr. Vercetti." Skinner said over his shoulder and glanced down at the two agents.

"Mrs. Scully, I'm so sorry." The doctor said and put his hand on her shoulder and walked out the door to tend to another patient.

She simply nodded her head as she wiped tears out of her eyes and replied, "Thank you. It just gets harder always seeing my daughter in the hospital."

"I have brought two of my best agents to assist the local PD." Skinner noticed some movement behind him.

"You two will go to Gibsland tomorrow morning and find out if there was anything suspicious in the area and if there were any witnesses and report back to me."

"We'll get right on it, Sir."

Dogget and Reyes walked over to Scully's bedside and observing the bruising and swelling on her forehead. They walked toward Mulder's beside and noticed he had a large bruise on his head and a small cut wound on his brow.

"Who would want to kill Mulder and Scully?" Reyes asked Doggett.

"I think I have a good answer for your question, Monica. Come on we got to grab a hotel and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll look for answers." They walked out of the room and headed toward the elevator.

"Mrs. Scully you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay for a while."

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

Gibsland, Louisiana

8:00 a.m.

Next Day

Doggett and Reyes arrived in the small town stopping at every residential house that they spotted asking questions.

"Nobody saw a car being forced off the road," Doggett glanced over at Reyes.

"Well, we have one more house to visit maybe they saw something," she said with hopefully.

"Just like the other last five houses, nothing, not a damn thing. I'm beginning to think we're just getting hustled around here because we're the government. Maybe there are answers back in their office."

"I think it would be a good idea to check it out before we report back to Skinner."

They stepped into the rental car driving and drove to the last house. Doggett parked the car, looked over at the old house, then back at Monica.

"Last chance to find out if we had any witnesses."

They walked toward the old house and walked around the back, noticing a run down barn at the back of the house. Doggett knocked on the front door and an old man came to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked breathlessly.

"We're with the F.B.I. I'm Agent Doggett and this is Agent Reyes. Did you see anything suspicious around here yesterday?"

"I thought someone was racing yesterday but I don't know if anyone got hurt. There are many young adults driving crazy today. I don't get around much and my hearing is not as good as it was when I was younger," he smiled at Reyes and then back at Doggett.

"Sir, did anyone come by asking for help?" Reyes finally spoke up.

"No, I don't recall that anyone did."

"Well, thanks for your time, sir."

"Anytime, I wish I could be more of a help to you."

Doggett and Reyes went to the crash site, hoping to find something the detectives overlooked, though it was clear they were thorough in their investigation. Doggett looked at the tracks that were made by Mulder's sedan then noticed another set of tire tracks.

"Monica, does that look like another vehicles tire tracks?"

"Yeah, it sure does. Are you thinking they were forced off the road?"

"Yes, I do. It's not just an ordinary accident. We have to get back to D.C. and search their office. There might be a clue there because we're not finding anything down here."

Washington, D.C.

Fox Mulder's Office

8:00 p.m.

They reached Mulder's office noticing it was unlocked. The two agents searched for any possible clues that they may find regarding the case. Doggett looked through the desk drawers and found a note, opened it and read it, handing it over to Reyes.

"So, you think Diana had something to do with this?"

"John, I know of her from what Scully mentioned to me and she was Mulder's ex-girlfriend when he opened the x-files."

"Monica, when did you find that out?" he got up from the desk walking toward the door.

"Girls talk, don't they?" she smiled coyly joining him out in the hall.

"I want to check out this Diana character. Where she lives and where she is now."

Watergate

Apartments

The two agents walked into the elegant apartment building and went to the manager's office.

"Can I help you two? Are you looking for an apartment? We have very reasonable rates?" the young man inquired, obliviously hoping to make a sale.

"No, we're looking for a woman, Diana Fowley? Does she rent here?" Monica questioned the manager.

"Yes, she did rent about six months ago. Then one day she was all nervous and fidgety. I don't know if she was in trouble or what. She paid rent in advance and I think I saw her one week and then all of sudden I never saw her again."

"Can we see her room?"

"Can I see your identification? I want to make sure I'm not letting any robbers up there to raid her room."

"You need more proof?" Reyes said flashing her badge.

"No, I don't want any trouble from the government. I haven't been up there since she left. You're welcome to check it out." He walked up the staircase going to the end of the hall of the second floor and opened the door. It was as if nobody ever lived in the apartment. The agents walked about the room and noticed a desk over in the far corner with a few papers strewn about. Monica picked it up, looking it over and had some instructions written on the backside of the paper.

"John, take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think this Diana had something to do with this. Come on let's get back to the hospital and let Skinner know what's going on."

"Sir, thank you for your time."

"You're quite welcome. Glad I could help you." He shut the door, locking it.


End file.
